gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Manana
(Rear quarter view).]] The Manana is a two-door coupe first introduced in Grand Theft Auto III. For much of its existence, the Manana has been designed as an undesirable vehicle, combining poor performance with unappealing aesthetics. The Manana concept was significantly changed in Grand Theft Auto IV, but retains its two-door coupe body style. To date, the Manana has appeared in the following games: * Grand Theft Auto III * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Grand Theft Auto Advance * Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Grand Theft Auto IV * Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Description GTA III — GTA Vice City Stories In its early appearances, the Manana is a small car with little power and poor handling characteristics. In Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the vehicle assumes a very boxy design, resembling coupe variants of a Dodge Aries or a Plymouth Reliant K. Its appearance remains "boxy" in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories — reflecting early 1980s automobile design trends. At one point during development of GTA III, the Manana was known on the Capital Autos website as the "Ariant", an evident portmanteau of the Dodge Aries and Plymouth Reliant names. Additional redesigns for the Manana were made for Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto Advance and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. In GTA San Andreas, the Manana assumed a slightly different body design, resembling a Dodge Shadow or Plymouth Sundance (but with front turn signals like earlier renditions). The GTA Advance rendition of the car features an older design than any previous version, harking back to a 1970s model. In GTA Liberty City Stories, a rounder 1990s convertible body design was used, resembling a Mazda Miata, with much improved handling. In GTA San Andreas, the Manana can be seen driven by members of the Da Nang Boys around Easter Basin and Garver Bridge, both in San Fierro. GTA IV — GTA Chinatown Wars The Albany Manana has a very different look in Grand Theft Auto IV compared to its namesake in the previous games - it is now a sharp '70s-style luxury car. The front detailing resembles that of a 1974 Dodge Monaco, but the rest is unmistakably derived from a 1967 or '68 Cadillac Eldorado; the front bumper is derived from neither of these cars, having a late '70s look. The car is available as both a coupe and a convertible. The GTA IV rendition of the Manana does have one thing in common with the prior versions: it still has poor performance and mediocre handling, although it is far from the worst-handling car in the game. The car can be sold for $1,200 at S&M Auto Sales after completion of Stevie's Car Thefts in GTA IV. The Manana in GTA Chinatown Wars exists exclusively as the gang car for the "Jamaicans" (implied to be the Hillside Posse), appearing only with a green body color and a yellow landau, and a more compact 1960s/1970s design. Performance wise, the car is a significant improvement over its many preceding renditions, with moderate top speed and acceleration, good steering and acceptable brakes. For the first time in the series, it is a 4-door sedan, which can be compared with the Greenwood in its appearance. Variants The Manana is featured prominently in the GTA III mission "Dead Skunk in the Trunk" for Joey Leone. Claude is charged with taking the car from Greasy Joe's to Harwood Autocrusher and Junkyard, whilst avoiding the Forelli Brothers. A special version of the car is used, featuring the corpse of a Forelli Family gang member is in the trunk; internal files reveal this design of the Manana as Corpse. In GTA IV, a Manana is requested as part of Stevie's Car Thefts, appearing with a uniquely white top (if it appears with a top) and grey body. As a new Manana will respawn at the same spot until the player delivers one to S&M Auto Sales, the player can save one at their safehouse before delivering another. Trivia * "Mañana" is Spanish for "tomorrow", possibly a reference to the car's markedly unimpressive speed and handling (ie, "You'll get there tomorrow"). * In GTA IV, despite there being no "ñ" in its name, the police on the radio pronounce its name with one. * In GTA IV, the car emits a "door ajar" chime when one of its doors is opened, unusual considering the rarity of the feature in real-life cars from the 1960s and 1970s. * The Manana plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** K-JAH in GTA III ** Bounce FM in GTA San Andreas. ** Massive B Soundsystem 96.9 or Tuff Gong Radio in GTA IV. Locations ;GTA III *AMCo. underground car park in Torrington, Staunton Island. *Often seen around the Red Light District . *Shoreside Vale car park on Shoreside Vale. ;GTA Vice City *The Manana can frequently be found in Little Haiti and Little Havana. *Commonly appears in the car park of the Schuman Healthcare Center, in Downtown. ;GTA San Andreas *Occasionally at the Xoomer Gas Station in Easter Basin, San Fierro. *Spawns in Da Nang Boys gang turf, like Easter Basin. ;GTA Liberty City Stories *AMCo. underground car park in Torrington, Staunton Island. *In an alleyway south of the Staunton Island Safehouse and southwest of Pay 'n' Spray in Newport, Staunton Island. *By the church in Bedford Point, Staunton Island. *Carson General Hospital car park in Rockford, Staunton Island. *In the Newport Multistory Car Park. ;GTA IV *Stevie requests a Manana for his Car Thefts, this one is found behind the Burger Shot near the Huntington Street Station in Cerveza Heights, Dukes. *Often spawn in Hove Beach, Firefly Island, Beachgate, Schottler (Broker), Cerveza Heights, Steinway, Willis (Dukes), East Holland, Northwood, Star Junction, Purgatory (Algonquin), Boulevard, Fortside, South Bohan (Bohan), Acter and Tudor (Alderney). *Occasionally spawn in Industrial, Little Bay and Northern Gardens (Bohan). *Rarely spawn in Beechwood City (Broker), North Holland and Presidents City (Algonquin). ;GTA Chinatown Wars *Spawns commonly in Jamaican gang territory, primarily in Beechwood City, Broker. }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Advance Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Gang Cars Category:Small Cars Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes